A Valentine's Day to Remember
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Bit, deeply hurt by one of Leena's insults on Valentine's Day, heads to a restaurant and talks with Stoller there. What will happen when Pierce walks in? Will Bit finally get her name? And will Bit finally not be alone anymore on Valentine's Day?


A Valentine's Day to Remember

**Hey again. This is my first Zoids one-shot, which will take place at a restaurant and will be a BitxPierce pairing. Also, there's a surprise in this story for Turbokatdragon239. Enjoy buddy! To everyone else, enjoy and please review!**

The snow was beginning to lightly come down at the Blitz Team's base on this Valentine's Day and almost everyone was excited for the holiday, though for one person, things were not going well. Bit Cloud was currently walking towards the hangar where the zoids were kept, including his Liger Zero. He was trying to fight back the tears in his eyes, though they were threatening to start flowing down his cheeks. He was on the verge of breaking down because Leena had said something that, to him, felt like a punch to his heart and gut. Usually Leena's insults didn't get to him, as he would either blow her off or just take Liger out for a run. But this time, she had gone too far. Leena had called him a "worthless, parentless bastard who will never be of any value to her or anyone else." He couldn't believe that she had said something so rotten, so cruel, but he knew that something like this would happen sooner or later. Their arguing had been getting worse and worse as Valentine's Day approached, and then it had come to this on Valentine's Day of all days. Bit arrived at the door to the hangar, punched in his code, and then made his way to the Liger. He hopped into the cockpit and told Liger to head towards the nearest restaurant for something to eat. Bit knew that he could just stay at the base and eat something, but he just did not want to be around Leena today.

'_Is there anything wrong, buddy?'_

'_No, Liger, just thinking about some things.'_

'_Bit, I can tell when something's bothering you. Did Leena hurt you bad this time?'_

'_Yeah, she called me a "worthless, parentless bastard who will never be of any value to her or anyone else".'_

'_WHAT?! How could she say something so cruel?'_

'_I don't know Liger. Oh, we're here already.'_

Bit and Liger had made it to a restaurant in a town that seemed to be vastly populated. Bit was glad that he could get away from Leena for a while, as he could just not stand being around her today. Bit hopped out of the Liger's cockpit and noticed a Whale King parked near the restaurant that he was heading to, and, noticing its black and dark purple colors, figured out that it had to be Stoller's Whale King.

'_Well, I didn't want to see anyone I know, but I'd much rather talk to Stoller than anyone else. At least he won't insult me like Leena did.'_

Bit then entered the place and saw a man seated at a corner barstool playing a saxophone. Bit thought that the tune he was playing was excellent, though he wasn't sure of the name of the song. Bit then looked around the place and then spotted a man with gray hair dressed in a black and blue shirt with dark blue pants.

'_That has to be Stoller!' _ Bit thought as he made his way over to him.

"Bit Cloud, I have not seen you in a long while. Not since you first used the Panzer, correct?"

"Yeah, listen, Stoller, can I sit down? I just want to talk about a few things. I know you're usually a good listener."

"Well, I don't know what's bothering you but I'll do what I can to help."

"Thanks, Stoller."

Bit then sat down across from Stoller and noticed a waitress come over to them.

"Hello, can I get you two anything?"

"I'll just have some ice water. What about you, Stoller?"

"I'll have some water as well."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. Let me know if you need anything else."

Bit just nodded and she left to get their water.

"Well, Bit Cloud, what is on your mind? You look like you've been hurt by someone."

"Yeah, I was hurt, by my teammate Leena. I can usually put up with her insults but this time she just went too far. She called me a "worthless, parentless bastard who will never be of any value to her or anyone else."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, you took the right course of action by leaving for a while. You should not be around someone who constantly insults you."

"Yeah Stoller, you're absolutely right. You know, I just wish that I didn't have to be alone this Valentine's Day. I'd be happy if I could just dance with a girl just one time before tonight ends."

"Well, you never know, she could be walking through that door right now, Bit Cloud."

"Yeah right. Who would want to dance with someone who's worthless? "I was just hoping that, just this once, I'd have a chance to be with someone instead of spending Valentine's Day alone like I always have."

"Bit, Bit is that you?"

Bit and Stoller looked up to see Pierce, one of the former Backdraft pilots who had now gone legit along with Stoller.

"Yeah, it's me, Bit Cloud, the one and only."

Bit still hadn't got her name and decided now was as good of a time as any to ask for it.

"You know, girl from the Backdraft Group, I still haven't asked for your name. Can you tell me what it is?"

"It's Pierce. Well, it was nice talking to you Bit. I'll see you later." Pierce then began to go find a seat, and Bit knew that this was the perfect chance to not be alone this Valentine's Day.

"Stoller, do you think I should ask her to dance?"

"It is entirely up to you, Bit Cloud. However, I believe that you should not let this chance pass by."

"Thanks, Stoller. I really owe you one for this. Thanks for listening to me there."

"It was no problem at all, Bit Cloud. I'm glad that I could help." Bit nodded and then walked up behind Pierce and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi again, Bit. Do you need something?"

Bit then nervously put his hand behind his head and asked, "Would you like to dance, Pierce?"

"Oh sure, I'd love to."

Bit and Pierce then walked to the middle of the restaurant where there was a dance floor, and the man with the saxophone began to play another slow song. Bit, who had never danced before, only knew that you were supposed to put one hand on a woman's waist and hold one of her hands with the other. Bit threw caution to the wind and put both of his hands on her waist, with Pierce wrapping both of her arms around his neck. As they swayed to the soft, lilting music of the saxophone, they looked into each other's eyes and Bit and Pierce each saw a kind of loneliness in each other's eyes. As the music began to die down and Bit and Pierce stopped dancing, Bit noticed that Pierce still hadn't taken her arms away from his neck, and that he still had his hands on her waist. Bit then noticed that Pierce was leaning in for a kiss, and he closed his eyes as he waited for his first kiss since he was a little boy. As their lips met, Pierce's body molded into Bit's, and after a few seconds, they pulled away from each other. Bit then took a quick look at Stoller, who raised his glass in the air and gave him a small smile. Bit smiled back and waved, letting Stoller know that he appreciated what he had done for him.

"Well, thank you Bit for the dance and that kiss."

"Well, actually Pierce, I've never danced nor kissed a girl other than my mom, so these were both firsts for me. Thank you, Pierce."

"You're very welcome." Pierce said in a playful tone which made Bit blush.

"I'll see you soon, Bit."

"Yeah, see you, Pierce."

Pierce then walked out the door and soon vanished from sight, Bit pondering where she went. Stoller then got up and walked over to Bit. "Bit Cloud, I must take my leave, as I have a zoid battle tomorrow. I trust I'll see you soon?"

"You can count on it, Stoller! I have a battle tomorrow, too, so I'm heading back to the base to get ready. I hate to be around Leena, but after what happened with Pierce tonight, I don't feel so hurt anymore."

"Well, that is good to hear, Bit Cloud."

Bit then held his hand out to Stoller, who then took it and they shook hands, letting them know that, even though they were great rivals, they were also starting to become friends as well. Bit and Stoller walked out of the restaurant and then went their separate ways, Stoller to his Whale King and Bit to his Liger. Bit then hopped into the Liger's cockpit and closed the canopy. As he looked up at the star-filled night sky, he could make out a Storm Sworder flying overhead, which had to be Pierce.

'_Thank you, Pierce. I hope to see you again soon.'_

Stoller then walked into the Whale King's main room and ordered Sanders to take off.

"Captain, how was Bit Cloud? Did he meet Pierce?"

"Yes he did, Sanders, and I was quite happy for him. He deserved someone to spend this day with."

"I'm glad he became acquainted with her, sir." Stoller nodded to Sanders, and then watched the Liger become fainter in the distance.

'_Bit Cloud, until we meet again, I hope you find Pierce and find happiness with her. You deserve it.'_

Bit and Liger had just arrived back at the Blitz Team's base and Bit had just parked Liger inside and was currently walking back to his room. As Bit entered his room and lied down on the bed with his hands behind his head, he was thinking about Pierce, silently hoping that he would see her again.

As Bit began to drift off to sleep, little did he know that there was a Storm Sworder flying towards the Blitz Team's base with a certain green-haired and green-eyed pilot inside, who was on her way there to see Bit yet again.

Stoller, Sanders and the rest of Stoller's men were flying their Whale King through the skies in silence. However, Stoller knew that Bit might need his advice again, so he ordered Sanders to change course to the Blitz Team's base.

"Sanders, change course. We are now going to the Blitz Team's base. I hope to convince them to stay with them so I can keep an eye on Bit Cloud in order to make sure he is all right."

"Yes sir, right away!"

As Bit was snoring heavily in a deep sleep, he did not know that now both Pierce and Stoller were on their way to see him. One, to make a confession to him and the other to cement their friendship.

**I hope that everyone liked this, as I really enjoyed making this BitxPierce one-shot! Please review to let me know how I did and if anyone wants a sequel. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


End file.
